weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Grobseksheth
'Grobseksheth '(pronounced grawb-sehk-sheh-th), also known as Garreth Hayes or the Greensword, was the leader and founder of the Circle of Nemeses. Unknown to others, his reasons for creating the Circle was to take down the Collective, as he feared their recklessness would cause further casualties during the Collective War. During his crusade against the Collective, culminating at the third and final wave of the Collective War, Garreth revealed himself to be a gold dragon. In this final fight, Garreth turned himself in and would eventually face trial. He is also one of the incarnations of the Wyrmdrake. Appearance While in his human form, Garreth took the shape of a tall, slender man roughly of middle-age. His salt-and-pepper hair and beard were worn long and he was rarely seen without an expensive suit. At his hip, he always had his rapier, which he used to channel his magic. Garreth's true form was that of a magnificent Gold Dragon, a subspecies of Metallic Dragons. History Early Life Much of Garreth's life prior to showing up in Capitol City remains a mystery to most, but there are a few known truths. As an egg, Garreth was discovered by a copper dragon, who hatched him, along with his several other adopted-siblings, and raised him as her own. One such sibling was Ssaeraekarthax (also known as "Karth"), while the others are still unknown. He and his siblings were raised far from any humanoid civilization, enabling the family to exist in peace. Both Garreth and his sister, Karth, left their home and explored the world after the first several decades of their life, which, for a dragon, was in their young adult stage (close estimates place Garreth around thirty-two and thirty-four years old). Life of a Paladin After leaving his family's cave and adventuring through the world for some years, almost always taking on his alternate form, Garreth was horrified by the evils that plagued the world. Making it his mission to put forth good into the world, Garreth spent the next decade of his life acting under anonymity until he came upon a small group of paladins belonging to an order called the Shield of Light, which fell under the draconic deity, Bahamut. The paladins of the Shield of Light offered Garreth a position within their order and, seeing it as a chance to further the spread of good, he accepted. Garreth spent the next twenty-some years of his life devoted to the order and ascended high within their ranks. Soon, in the eyes of a dragon at least, Garreth began to feel suffocated by the order. Not leaving the order altogether, he temporarily parted ways and spent the next few years of his life traveling by himself all the while establishing a cover identity, "Garreth Hayes", inside of the Web, one of the most powerful espionage syndicates in the nation. The Web In the years following his departure from the Shield of Light, Garreth established a strong foothold within the Web, using it as a chance to gather intelligence on enemies of the state, and passing it on to the Shield. He even made a name for himself as "The Greensword", due to his spellcasting nature by means of his sword, which would ignite in green flames upon unsheathing. It was during this time that Garreth met Donatello Kinslayer, who began to work with the Web after destroying the Cult of Talos. His natural charisma and cunning paid off and he eventually, after seventeen years of subterfuge, awarded Garreth with the highest seat in the Web. With his control over the Web, Garreth could use it purely as a force for good, albeit without their knowledge. Around this time, Garreth began to take an interest in the Collective, which, at the time, was a fledgling group of bright-eyed and bushy-tailed adventurers. Garreth vs. the Collective Not long after the Collective had firmly established itself, it began to crumble within itself. Their Iconic Pyromancer, among others, was a rampant, destructive criminal who would often burn down local taverns after indulging himself. Another, the Iconic Hexblade, Quinn, found themselves on the other side of the law after seemingly murdering one of their own. Garreth, however, kept his distance, entrusting their leadership to deal with their inner turmoils themselves. It wasn't until the Iconic Warlord, Torgrim Prime, murdered the Iconic Dancer, Breamson, and incited the Collective into starting a war, known as the Collective War. The initial wave of the war claimed the lives of hundreds of civilians in a battle in the town surrounding the Guild Hall, crossing the line for Garreth. Garreth's paladin order, the Shield of Light, refused to go into battle with the Collective, leaving Garreth with only his syndicate. Using the Web's far-reaching influence, he found several of the most horrendous and despicable beings in the nation, people who would not say no to taking down the Collective. And thus, the Circle was born. Death of the Eldritch Knight and the Third Wave During his long campaign against the Collective, Garreth was deceived by a charismatic demon that Harkin Saldorek, the Iconic Eldritch Knight, was slaughtering innocent lives. The truth, however, was that those in Harkin's wake were participants in a massive slave trade. Unknowing of the actual facts, Garreth approached Harkin who, assuming a violent encounter by Garreth's known identity as the Greensword, attacked first. The fight ending with Harkin's demise, which served to further the Collective's disdain for Garreth. While the Circle, Collective, and the Warlord all waged war with one another, Garreth began to research a way to take them all out in one fell swoop, which resulted in his finding of a particular ritual. The ritual, as it claimed, would summon the aid of the divine and usher an end to the Collective War once and for all. Culminating in the third, and final, wave of the war, Garreth's ritual was interrupted by Raide Askir Frode, Lydia Tirma, and Ro-el'tai Saldorek (the Iconic Death Knight, Valkrie, and second Eldritch Knight, respectively). As the walls around them came crashing down, Garreth took his true form as a Gold Dragon and rescued the three from certain demise. Seeing all of his work burnt to the ground and realizing the destruction that he himself had caused, Garreth turned himself in to the Collective. The Trial of Garreth Hayes (under construction...) Class Garreth took a combination of classes, in addition to his "class" of being a dragon, in order to become "The Greensword". * Dragon: Lvl 8 (homebrew class) * Paladin: Lvl 4 * Wizard: Lvl 5 Relationships The whereabouts of Garreth's birth parents are a mystery even to him, but he was fortunate enough to be found by a copper dragon who hatched him, and several others, in the same clutch of adopted eggs. The most notable of his siblings is Ssaeraekarthax, or Karth. In his campaign against the Collective, Garreth made many alliances with members of the Circle, though tended to keep distance from most of them. His second in command was the Wyrmdrake. Resources * Garreth's Character Sheet (Google Drive folder) * Official Tumblr for Garreth the Gold Category:Iconic nemesis Category:Unaffiliated adventurers Category:Paladins Category:Dragon Category:Wizards